


【德哈】养狮

by Cryogenian



Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Summary: 丽塔·斯基特激情撰笔今日头条《富豪马尔福家养猛狮，前食死徒被按在地上强吻》
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616932
Kudos: 116





	【德哈】养狮

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @雨花茶橘烧

01.

哈利醒过来的时候眼前一片漆黑。他全身都酸痛，肋骨似乎断了几根，钻心的疼；他试着抬了抬四肢，却不听使唤，像断掉了一样，于是放弃了站起来的念头。

他被关在一个铁笼子里。铁笼子！哈利想，关一个人怎么会用到铁笼子，还用全黑的幕布遮盖。哈利发出点什么声音，从喉咙里冒出来的只有低沉的吼声，他说不出话。哈利呆住了，费劲的扭过头观察自己的身体，发现自己现在是一头狮子。

变成了狮子，那么用铁笼子关他就有意义了。哈利冷静了下来，他用尽力气制造出更大的声响，决定还是先从笼子里出去。或许旁边会有人看守这一头狮子——他的阿尼玛格斯形态是猛兽，体型也相当庞大，现在还受了伤，按理说应当会有人在旁边照顾。这是——虽然哈利不愿意承认——正常的照看宠物会做的事。他的喉咙发出破碎嘶哑的声音，又干又疼，却无人应答。

哈利叹了口气，气流热乎乎喷出来，听起来完全是狮子会发出的粗重的喘息声。他的阿尼玛格斯练习没多久，这甚至是第一次完全变身，连魔法部都还不知道他的变身形态是狮子。要不是有突发状况，他也不会强行变身。虽然单枪匹马解决了所有闹事的食死徒，但是也被击晕在地。

他和食死徒交战的地方离麻瓜的地盘不远。醒过来的时候就发现自己在车厢里颠簸。驾驶舱里有人谈论着“卖个好价钱”，“那些富豪就喜欢这样的”，发现哈利醒了，他们立刻又补了一枪麻醉剂，于是哈利再次昏昏沉沉入睡。再度睁开眼睛，他就已经待在这个笼子里。周围很安静，没有其他动物和人类的声响，他甚至闻不到自己身上该有的血腥味。看来他已经被卖出去了，“主人”还给他清理了伤口。

有脚步声传来，哈利竖起耳朵。那个人走路的节奏感莫名熟悉，他心里开始有了些不好的预感。

幕布被掀开了一个角，突然的光亮让哈利不由得缩小了瞳孔。

“果然醒了。”那个人说。他的声音让哈利的预感成了真。

哈利适应了光线，来人就把幕布全部掀开了。马尔福·马尔福穿着巫师袍，腰间别着魔杖，蹲下来查看哈利的情况。

“没事了，没事了。”马尔福甚至把手从铁栏杆的缝隙里伸进来，摸了摸哈利的头。他的语气很温柔，哈利——作为七年的死对头——自认为对马尔福十分了解，但也不知道他竟然会用这么温柔的声音对某一个人（或者动物）说话。哈利有点瘆得慌，他听过德拉科对潘西说话，也没用这么肉麻的语气。

马尔福拿出一支注射器，哈利警觉地看着他，那会是另一支麻醉剂吗？但马尔福只是接着抽出魔杖，对准针筒，念道：“清水如泉。”

空针管被水灌满了，哈利也看清注射器上并没有接针头，松了口气。马尔福再次把手伸进笼子，拨开哈利的嘴唇，注射器对准后给他灌了点水。这一针管水来的很恰当，哈利干的冒烟的嗓子和嘴唇被润湿了。他试着发声，也不再那么嘶哑。马尔福又拿出一个碗，加满水，推到哈利的鼻子下。哈利伸出舌头舔着。一开始他还不习惯猫科动物的喝水方式，漏了不少水出去。他有些尴尬，抬眼看了一眼马尔福，所幸对方很耐心的在旁边看着，没有要再直接给他灌水下去。

半喝半洒地解决完了清水，德拉科再次摸了摸他的头，哈利颤抖了一下，那可是马尔福在摸波特的脑袋！只听马尔福说：“好孩子，哈利。”

哈利吓得几乎要跳起来。马尔福叫他哈利！死对头难道能真的做到“挫骨扬灰都认得出来”的地步吗？但马尔福的眼睛里没有哈利熟悉的情绪——他是指讥嘲，敌意或者冷漠这种——而是全然的温柔与安抚的意味，这让哈利非常不习惯。他威胁地咆哮起来。

马尔福停下了抚摸哈利的手，“你不喜欢吗？”他轻声问，哈利被那种肉麻的腔调激得鬃毛都竖起来了，“那我就不碰你了。我去给你准备食物。”

变成狮子的救世主看着马尔福远去的背影总算平顺了皮毛，闭上眼睛开始在脑内想象自己人形的模样——他得变回去，总不能真的留在马尔福庄园当白鼬的新宠物。他想象自己凌乱的黑发，额前的伤疤，和母亲如出一辙的眸子与肖似父亲的面部轮廓，等待自己变回人类。

许久他再次睁开眼睛，一看，面前仍然是属于狮子的毛茸茸脚掌。

马尔福的脚步再次转回来了，哈利懊丧地趴在地上。那个金发的混蛋看见哈利垂头丧气的样子，似乎吓得不轻，很关切地放了几个检测魔咒在哈利身上。

哈利恍惚看见了马尔福家的白色孔雀昂首阔步在一旁的草坪上走来走去，那样子和马尔福在学校里一模一样，心里抵触却毫无办法。他身边没有魔杖，不知为何无法从阿尼玛格斯的形态变回正常的人形，还受了伤。这么一看马尔福这里竟然是目前唯一的选择。

当然，得到哈利默许而重新把手放在狮子头上和脖颈揉来揉去的德拉科是不知道哈利内心的崩溃的。

02.

买下狮子完全是个偶然，德拉科可以用家族名誉赌咒发誓。他不过是受邀——马尔福家族在战后为显示亲麻瓜的新立场，投资了不少麻瓜公司，其中不乏一些不清不白的产业——出席某个麻瓜拍卖会上，准备随意拍下些什么。这不是为了自己的乐趣或者收藏有价值的物件，而是给联合投资人一点面子。谁知道他会看见一头狮子，这头狮子还该死的有一双绿眼睛，很像哈利·波特，尽管德拉科在布莱斯和潘西坚决不承认这一点。

“这就是一头普通的狮子，”他不耐烦地说，“虽然受了伤，但是很健壮，很漂亮——”

“那你怎么解释他的名字？”布莱斯抱着胳膊问他，潘西在悄悄掀开幕布查看那头还在睡眠中的狮子，被德拉科瞪了一眼。“你会把他吵醒的。”德拉科警告道。

“谁说我给他起名叫哈利（Harry）了！”德拉科转过来接着对布莱斯强行解释，“他叫亨利（Henry）——你现在什么听觉，要不要去圣芒戈查查？你难道没有听说过梅林骑士团一级勋章得主亨利·莱恩？（Henry Lion）我怎么不知道你这么孤陋寡闻？”

“有这个人么？”布莱斯都要被德拉科的强词夺理弄无语了。

德拉科振振有词：“1647年授勋的，你可以去查记录。”

布莱斯不想说话了。随便德拉科怎么解释吧，解释就是掩饰。一个斯莱特林怎么可能无缘无故买一头代表格兰芬多的狮子回家，那头狮子还很巧的有格兰芬多黄金男孩的眼睛。

潘西走到布莱斯旁边，指指笼子：“我看见他右眼上有个闪电形的图案喔。”

看，更巧合了。

“真的么？”德拉科立刻跑过去，小心翼翼掀开一点幕布看了看，“还真的有……你俩快走吧，我觉得哈——亨利要醒了。”

潘西抚着新做的指甲，为陷入苦恋不敢告白，却买了一头狮子略解相思的损友摇头叹气。

03.

德拉科看着眼前消瘦的狮子犯愁。

狮子哈利，也就是哈利·波特本人（德拉科不知道这一点），拒绝进食，只是有气无力地趴在栏杆边。德拉科把装满生牛肉的碗往他鼻子下推了推，哈利直接一甩头打翻了。

这是当然的。阿尼玛格斯态下的哈利也无法接受生肉，那股血腥味让他一阵阵恶心，要不是胃里空空如也，除了水什么都没有，他肯定要吐出来了。

德拉科急的不行。他一直守着哈利，不时轻言细语哄着狮子让他好歹吃一点，自己连午饭都没去吃。家养小精灵问他要不要把午饭送过来，德拉科随口答应了。毕竟和这头油盐不进的狮子折腾好半天，体力消耗也不小。

餐盘端来，面包和火腿的香味丝丝缕缕钻进哈利的鼻子，他立刻精神了些。德拉科捧着三明治刚要送进嘴里，突然感觉到狮子的视线。他转过头，果然哈利直勾勾地盯着他手里，口水都快滴下来了。看见德拉科转头，狮子猛地别过脸去。

德拉科愣了一下，慢慢把手里的三明治递过去：“……哈利，你想吃这个么？”

哈利想吃，想吃的不得了，但是他要面子。他闻着三明治的香气胃里像火在烧，隐约像回到了德思礼家的壁橱里关禁闭，只能闻着味道，捂着肚子蜷缩成一团。他不能吃马尔福的食物！以后变回来马尔福该怎么嘲笑他——

“你怎么想吃又不吃呢？”德拉科看皮毛暗淡的狮子不为所动（其实是强忍着欲望）嘀咕，“我真不知道我为什么要买下你——就像我根本不知道为什么就稀里糊涂暗恋上一个该死的格兰芬多——这样吧，你要是吃了这个三明治，我就把你从笼子里放出来，行不行？”

哈利饿的头晕眼花，但还没忘记自己要从笼子里出去。他听不清德拉科说的大部分内容，只是听见“……从笼子里放出来……”

吃掉三明治就放出来？哈利扭过头，一口咬掉德拉科举了许久的香味来源，獠牙险险擦过后者的手指。德拉科惊得瑟缩了一下，有些哭笑不得。

狮子哈利一边嚼着三明治一边眼巴巴望着铁锁。德拉科无奈，只能一个阿拉霍洞开把狮子放了出来。又对家养小精灵喊：“再送牛排来——要熟的！”

04.

德拉科觉得他的狮子不太正常。

不是说哈利有什么身体上的毛病，而是和一般的狮子相比，他亲人的过分。就算是马戏团，动物园这种被人从小养到大的狮子，见生人也不会和哈利一样乖顺。德拉科一开始只敢做点摸摸头，挠痒痒之类的动作，现在发展到了抱着狮子的脖子，哈利也不会躲闪或干脆发怒，就是乖乖站在那。不知为何，德拉科总觉得和哈利亲近的时候，他的表情有些复杂和嫌弃。

然而另一件事让他更为焦虑。之前预言家日报隔三差五就要报道一篇哈利波特的新事迹，什么抓获食死徒，发表重要讲话，到私人一点的绯闻八卦，丽塔·斯基特总能发挥她出众的胡说八道的能力给德拉科这个卑微的暗恋者一点安慰。但现在这些都消失了，报纸上每天的头版头条都是和哈利·波特失踪相关的最新进展。

谣言四起。有人曾信誓旦旦声称波特出现在伦敦西郊，有人找到了波特的魔杖；一帮食死徒余孽被发现逮捕，审讯时招供曾想要偷袭波特……德拉科心急如焚，又碍于身份不好去问格兰杰和韦斯莱，只能在家里和狮子日日相对，唉声叹气。

哈利看着德拉科抱着自己（一头狮子）很是无语。虽然战后死对头的关系缓和了一些，但也不至于因为对方失踪就如此惊慌失措。德拉科的反应让他抱了些本不该有的希望，或许对方实际上在乎自己就如同自己在乎他一样——

日子一天天过去，波特还是没有出现。德拉科开始四处奔走，甚至主动和格兰杰联系。他的情绪越来越消沉，每天除了动用自己的资源找人就是和狮子待在一起。当然，他的努力实际上是徒劳无功的。哈利舔舔爪子想。他的动作已经很像一头真正的狮子了，但还是变不回人类。

“他还是没有消息，”德拉科抱着哈利的头，没头没尾地开始诉说，“那个笨蛋，格兰芬多……他绝对是单枪匹马和那些食死徒硬抗——格兰芬多的愚蠢，鲁莽，他怎么能……”

我怎么不能？哈利从嗓子里发出低沉的，威胁性的咕噜声。德拉科急忙安抚性地顺顺毛。

“生气啦？”德拉科把头靠在哈利的脖子边，望着哈利的眼睛，“你也帮着他么，但是，梅林啊，你的眼睛真的和他的一模一样。”

“我一直没说过，我最爱他的眼睛，从小就是。”德拉科继续说，“他看着我的时候我什么都愿意做。可他从来不会回头看我一眼。”他情绪低落，“本来我受够看着他的背影了，可是他失踪了。我可能再也看不见他了。现在我想，就算看不见他，只要能知道疤头在哪里，过得好不好，我就知足了。”

德拉科把脸埋进哈利的鬃毛里。哈利已经被他的剖白震惊的不知该做什么了，他甚至开始庆幸自己变成了狮子，要不然可能一辈子都看不到斯莱特林的心迹。哈利一翻身，压倒了德拉科。

狮子的力气真大，哈利想，他原来没想着直接扑倒德拉科的，这太刺激了。他看见了德拉科的脸，那上面满是泪痕，弄得哈利的鼻子也酸酸的。金色的狮子低下头，伸出粉红色的舌头舔舔德拉科的脸。德拉科抱住了哈利的脖子。他动了动头，嘴唇恰好触碰到哈利的舌头。

“啪”的一声，哈利变回了人形。

“波——波特！”德拉科几乎要跳起来了，他苍白的脸上又带上红晕，“你他妈——你耍我？你变成一头狮子耍我？”

哈利也红了脸，结结巴巴道：“谁——谁他妈没事耍你好玩？我之前阿尼玛格斯出问题了变不回去！我还没——没和你算你把我当猫揉来揉去的帐！”

两个人背对着背，谁也看不见对方脸上的红晕和一团糟的心思。

良久，哈利别别扭扭地问：“那个……你之前说的……算不算数啊？”

德拉科转过头，用此生所有的勇气按住哈利的肩膀，以一个吻回答了他。


End file.
